


Not so Happy Halloween

by Casey_Sagarc1121



Category: Pineapple Soda
Genre: Bullying, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, sub pumpkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Sagarc1121/pseuds/Casey_Sagarc1121
Summary: Bullying is a normal occurrence in schools, its like a game of cat and mouse, a dance between predator and prey. Aviano de'Gaetano or Raven, one of the biggest bullies in school, and his main prey, Anthony Douglas or Pumpkin have a "small" issue. This small issue is one that will get much bigger, a baby in the tummy of young Anthony. After a party, where teens of all ages took drugs, drank some alcohol...Their worlds would mix in a way neither could imagine. It only took a few drinks to get the two of them in bed together. Will Anthony have to raise this child alone? Or will Aviano go from Bully to Boyfriend?





	Not so Happy Halloween

The sun rose slowly and shone brightly through the cracks and rips in the dark curtains of a young teen's room. Turning over to face away from the ugly beast of day, Anthony let out a soft groan from his pale lips. His small hand under his chubby cheek as he was trying to go back to sleep before his phone's alarm went off. What felt like five minutes passed and then the blaring sounds of his alarm sounded right next to his head "Motherfucker..." he softly groaned as he pressed stop on his alarm and sat up on his lumpy mattress, shoving his dark burgundy blanket to the side to get up. A soft whine came from the mess of gray fur by where Anthony's legs were before he had sat on the edge of his bed. Standing up, Anthony tugged at his dark scarlet sleeves, he had to fetch his arm warmers from his dryer. "Another day of getting bullied, then returning home to this shitty house.. Only to have to live my shitty life again tomorrow." The blonde mumbled as he went into the bathroom and did his normal routine of using the bathroom, washing his face and hands, and cuts, even cutting one or two more before wrapping them up, then he brushed his teeth, applied some black eyeshadow, and finally he made his way downstairs to eat and grab himself some clothes. As he made his way down into the dark living room he saw in the darkness the reflection of his figure, a bit pudgy and rather thick in some areas like his thighs and bottom. /Why am i so fucking fat... I'm going to die like this.. I really do wanna live before i die.../ Anthony thought as he was gazing at himself.

Around five minutes later, the blonde Canadian boy stopped his sulking to go eat. Rummaging through his cabinets he looked for Fruity Stones or maybe even Lucky Trinkets... When he popped the lid to both containers he only found two notes from his friend, Robbie "What the fuck, Rohbbie? Why are yoo always stealin' my food?!" Growled the tired teen as he threw the boxes and notes onto the hard tile floor. A small sigh escaped his lips as he glanced around... There was no food that he could eat for a 'nutritious' breakfast so he grabbed a glass of orange juice. Making his way back up the stairs after retrieving his white hoodie, a pair of jeans, a black shirt and his arm warmers from the dryer he thought of what else could go wrong.. Or maybe right for him? /Maybe I'll be hit by a car on my way to school... Or I'll just drop dead from exhaustion.. Hell.. Maybe Raven and his buddies could just end it all for me already.. Maybe i could kill myself before school.. How long would it take for my body to be found? I doubt my parents would care... Who would find my body? Lime? PB? If my parents found it i could only imagine how overjoyed they'd be.. I wouldn't be there to waste their "Precious" money../

Shaking his head, Anthony slowly pulled on his clean clothes, which were void of his normal scent of blood, junk food, pee and sadness. "Heh.. Doobt my clothes will smell nice like this for long.. They never stay nice for long..." Anthony tugged his arm warmers on and then slipped on his white hoodie. Hooking his bulky bell collar around his slender neck he checked himself in the mirror. Why did he even bother fixing his hair? That was something he couldn't answer, but he thought of how he could as he shoved his slender feet into his white memory foam stretchers ((A/N: Stretchers=Sketchers)) and slung his dark blue backpack onto his shoulder. He picked up the tarnished, bronze key to his house and left the little furry demon dog some wet food in his bowl before he left through the front door of his home. He knew the walk was long and normally by the time he was at school he was out of breath and already done with the day. He did of course get a head start in dealing with how shitty the day would be when he first woke. Plugging in some ear buds to his mp3 he turned on some old rock that he used to listen to when he was just a wee child. Making his way to school, he saw just how empty his town seemed to be since a storm was hitting soon and everyone else was all stocked up and ready for it. Anthony quietly huffed as he tried to hum the lyrics, even sing them... Then over the sound of his music he heard the heavy revving of a car, taking a glance around he saw both a puddle of mud and an beaten up looking car. In the driver's seat was a tall, lanky, well dressed man with a silver cross necklace that resembled an odd metal necklace of rosary beads. In the passenger's seat was a pissy looking teen that Pumpkin "knew" all too well, Aviano de'Gaetano aka Raven, leader of the Birds, a ruthless group of bullies. One second Pumpkin was dry and clean and the next he was splashed with the freezing cold, muddy water on the side of the road as the tires sped over it. The tsunami of mucky brown water came in an instant before Anthony could see the car driving away quickly.

Anthony didn't even have to look down at himself to know that he was both dirty and drenched from the puddle. A sigh escaped his pale lips and his body trembled as his gait grew from a simple stroll with a slight strut to a trot in which his bottom bounced as well as his pudgy stomach. Both now on better display due to the cold water soaking him to the bone. It took around twenty minutes to get to his high school and by then he was a panting, sweating and now a shivering mess. His dark black eyeshadow ran down his face slightly and he had to use his now dirty hair to cover his eyes so they wouldn't hurt. As soon as he stepped foot into school he saw how empty the halls were and heard the painful ringing of the late bell. Anthony dashed up the stairs and into his first class in the science wing (I'm just gonna use my schedule). He snuck into the science wing and he was lucky enough to see that his teacher had gone down to the English teacher's room to make a copy. Slowly he snuck to his seat and sat down, his clothes made a gross soft squench when he did sit making him cringe softly. Glancing around his table.... Now he was sitting with all the birds. Seats had gotten switched in this integrated class so now there were little name tags that said where everyone was sitting. He rummaged through his damp book bag and pulled out his notes, which he luckily had made sure was water proofed back when he actually cared about school. He'd been using the same supplies since 6th grade so he wouldn't waste his parents' money. Anthony didn't even make an attempt to look up when Raven started to tug on his blonde locks and growl rude stuff in his ears. "Hey Plumpkin! Why are you ignoring me fattie? Are your arteries too full of fat that they had to start storing that shit in your ears? I think that would be a pretty good idea since you don't even have a brain. Whats your problem? Why're you ignoring me? Huh.. Geez you're getting fatter daily. You're getting bigger than Hawk and his mom." Aviano said and laughed when Markus aka Hawk looked rather upset by his words, of course his gaze to Aviano was short lived as the shorter male shot Markus a murderous gaze

Anthony managed to avoid paying attention until all of a sudden he was kicked off of the hard chair and a groan escaped him “What the hell…” He whined out and looked up to see Aviano with his foot still in the air "Look how clumsy you are Plumpkin." The brunette Canadian said loudly as he had his two friends rough Anthony up a bit. What felt like an eternity for the tubby teen was only about ten seconds of being beaten. Then he weakly pulled himself up into his seat, his eyes held a gaze that screamed just how much he didn't care about what happened to him. This was going to be a very long day.... Hopefully he'd be able to survive until he made his own end.


End file.
